Tsuna's Day Out
by fajrikyoya
Summary: TSUNA DICULIK! Dan Papa Giotto tahu siapa pelakunya. Komisaris Besar CEDEF, Alaude dan asistennya Inspektur Hibari mengejar sang pelaku penculikan yang sudah pasti tak dapat ditangkap dengan mudah!
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna's day out

[part I: Never believe a stranger!]

_Summary_: TSUNA DICULIK! Dan Papa Giotto tahu siapa pelakunya. Komisaris Besar CEDEF, Alaude dan asistennya Inspektur Hibari mengejar sang pelaku penculikan yang sudah pasti tak dapat ditangkap dengan mudah!

_Pairing_: G27, 1869, GxAla, DaeAla, Dae69, 10027, 100xAla, 10018

_Rating_: K menjurus ke T

_Disclaimer_: KHR punya Amano Akira. Giotto punya saya #dicabik-cabik fangirls#

_Warning_: OOC dosis tinggi, typo (mungkin), abal, alay, gaje, jayus, tidak memenuhi kaidah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, mengandung beberapa ucapan yang secara (tidak) sengaja menghina beberapa pihak yang bersangkutan, dapat menyebabkan ambeien(?), mual, muntah, stress ringan dan kebosanan kronis. Don't like don't read.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hai semuanya!**

**Author ini kembali dengan cerita yang—uph! #disumpel dinamit#**

**"banyak bacot lo ah!"**

**"Wo…." #nakol Gokudera pake dinamit bekas sumpelan# "ngapain lo disini? Biasanya yang ada disini si extreme-extreme itu."**

**"jangan ge-er. Ini semua karena Jyuudaime jadi tokoh utama."**

**"o..ooh, gitu. Yaudah lo duduk disini." #nunjuk batu gede ditengah kali#**

**"che! Baiklah."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di apartemennya yang terletak dipusat kota, Giotto sudah berdiri didepan kompor gas dapurnya dengan apron dipinggang. Lengan kemejanya digulung hingga siku dan dasinya sedikit dilonggarkan. Ia mengaduk campuran terigu, telur, susu dan teman-temannya didalam sebuah mangkuk kaca dan memanaskan penggorengan teflon. Melihat aksi Giotto memasak mengingatkan kita pada chef master ganteng yang menjadi juri sebuah kompetisi masak di R*TI; yang lebih sering memberikan intimidasi dan cacimaki daripada motivasi #dibacok sang chef pake piso daging#

"waaah! Wanginya enaaaak!"

Dari salah satu kamar muncullah anak berusia lima tahun yang kelihatan sangat kawaii dan moe. Ia memakai seragam TK-nya dengan rapi lengkap dengan tas besar dan penuh isi yang membuatnya kelihatan seperi Kura-kura-Ninja-yang-topengnya-warna-oren. Anak itu merangkak naik kursi kayu dan takjub melihat tatanan meja makannya yang lengkap dengan fresh milk, orange juice, teh, kopi, nasi putih, cah kangkung, sayur asem, ikan asin jambal, sambal, lalapan, dan air kobokan(?)

"oh, ohayou, Tsuna!"

"ohayou, papa! Sedang masak apa?"

"papa memasak pancake dengan saus blueberry hari ini. Kau suka?"

"asyiiik!"

"hey, hey, Tsuna! Lihat ini! Huup!"

Giotto mengayunkan penggorengan teflonnya keudara, membuat adonan pancake setengah mengeras itu melayang diudara. Tsuna menatap kagum aksi papanya yang –aji-gile-itu-keren-banget-kayak-di-tipi-tipi itu dengan mata melebar dan mulut mengaga. Namun….

Pancake itu tidak pernah kembali lagi.

Krik.

Tsuna sweatdrop.

"papa, pancakenya mana?"

"hah?" Giotto menatap teflonnya yang kosong dengan muka bego. "eh? Euh…"

Giotto menatap langit-langit dan menemukan pancakenya nemplok dilangit-langit dapur apartemennya layaknya spiderman (?)

"pancakenya nyangkuuuut." Tsuna langsung memanyunkan bibirnya jauh-jauh dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "ba..bagaimana ini…hiks…hiks…"

"waaaa!" Tanpa pikir panjang Giotto melempar teflonnya dan langsung menggendong Tsuna didalam pelukannya. Bukan, bukan karena Giotto adalah ayah muda yang baik atau Giotto sangat menyayangi Tsuna, tetapi karena tangisan Tsuna efeknya lebih mengerikan daripada ledakan gunung Krakatoa ribuan tahun yang lalu(?)

"cup…cup….Tsu-chan jangan nangiiiis! Udah, udah….papa bikinkan yang lain, ya!"

"hiks…hiks…bener?"

"iya. Maaf, ya. Nah! Sekarang kamu minum dulu susunya."

Giotto memungut lagi teflonnya yang sudah sedikit penyok bekas kekerasan dalam rumah tangga yang dilakukan pemiliknya (?). Bermaksud menghidangkan pancake-nya lebih cepat, Giotto nekat menaikkan besar apinya. Dan hasilnya sudah bisa kita tebak, saudara-saudara. Pancake dengan saus blueberry buatan Giotto jadi batu bara saus blueberry yang bentuknya tidak dapat dideskripsikan.

"ini. Selamat makan, Tsu-chan." Ucap Giotto sambil menghidangkan batu bara saus blueberry itu dengan rasa pede meskipun bibirnya memble.

"papa…." Tsuna menatap papanya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "ini apaaa?"

"ini? Tentu saja pancake, Tsuna! Hahaha…hahaha…."

"pancake kok warnanya hitam, yaaa?" Tsuna menusuk-nusuk benda (?) itu dengan takut-takut kalau sewaktu-waktu benda itu bisa menggigit. "buatan Dino-nii bentuknya tidak seperti ini…."

"heh?" Giotto sweatdrop. "Di..Dino-nii kan tidak bisa masak. Se..sebenarnya bentuk pancake yang asli itu seperti ini. Nah, makanlah."

Tsuna memasukkan secuil benda itu kedalam mulutnya dan

"rasanya tidak enaaaak." Anak manis itu melepeh lagi kunyahan benda yang diakui papanya sebagai pancake saus blueberry itu.

"su…sudahlah. Ayo, sekarang kita pergi. Nanti kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan ada sesosok semang—

"nufufufufufufu….kamu sudah pernah saya bacok?" #ditodong scythe#

"euh…..belom sih. Kayaknya." #watados#

"nufufufufufu….kalo begitu rasakan ini!" #ngejar-ngejar author pake scythe#

"GGYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!" #lari tunggang-langgang#

Karena si semangka itu selalu mengincam nyawa author; maka namanya kami ganti.

Sesosok lelaki dengan wajah beraksen british seperti Robert Patti*son sehabis diserang beruang grizzly itu memantau lelaki pirang tampan yang baru keluar dari apartemennya bersama seorang anak lima tahun yang nyaris membuatnya mimisan. Lelaki itu tersenyum manis dan kemudian menurunkan teropongnya.

"nufufufufufufufufufufufufufu….." lelaki itu tidak melakukan apa-apa selain ber-nufufu-no-fu selama 12 jam nonstop dan baru berhenti. Mungkin karena capek atau kehabisan nafas, lelaki itupun terdiam.

"nufufu, kau akan membayar semua ini, Ieyasu."

Dan diapun ber-nufufu-ria, _lagi_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuna menaruh tas besarnya dan duduk manis dibangku berwarna kuning didalam kelas salah satu taman kanak-kanak dikota itu. Tsuna duduk bersama anak perempuan manis yang baik hati bernama Sasagawa Kyoko dan anak murah senyum yang belakangan diketahui divonis mengidap idiot ringan bernama Yamamoto Takeshi.

"ohayou kyoko-chan, yamamoto!"

"ohayou, tsuna-kun."

"yo, tsuna. Hahaha…hahaha….. hari ini kita belajar melipat kertas, lho!"

"hah?" Tsuna terkejut lalu mengorek-ngorek tasnya dengan panik. Ia melemparkan semua barang-barangnya yang ada didalam tas. Ada buku, kotak bekal, botol air minum, bantal, selimut, tiker bambu, boneka Barbie(?), remote TV, buku telepon, IPhone, IPad, blackberry torch, sebungkus permen karet, kipas angin portable, kompor grill barberque, tenda kemah, makanan kalengan, sekop kecil sampai pupuk kompos.

Bingung mendengarnya?

Authornya juga bingung, sebenarnya si Tsuna ini mau sekolah atau pindah rumah?

"gawaaat! Aku tidak bawa kertas origami!" ucap Tsuna dengan muka horror.

"ahahaha….tidak apa-apa, kok! Nanti kertasnya dikasih dari Asari-sensei."

Lalu ketika bel berbunyi semua anak-anak berbaris dihalaman dan melakukan pelajaran baris-berbaris dengan penuh semangat oleh Collonelo-sensei.

"lonceng berbunyi baris dihalaman! Lalu jalan ditempat, kora kora kora….."

Musik masih mengalun dengan indah dari tape recorder, namun anak-anak TK yang ceria itu tidak mengikuti gerakan Collonelo-sensei yang lebih mirip seperti tarian pemanggil hujan daripada pelajaran baris-berbaris. Mereka bengong dengan mulut setengah mangap, beberapa ada yang ngeces-ngeces sambil ngobok-ngobok bak pasir ditaman bermain (?)

"ee…etto Collonelo-sensei kenapaaa?" Tsuna menarik lengan baju yamamoto dan menunjuk-nunjuk guru pirang penuh semangat yang sepertinya tak pernah mengenyam indahnya dunia taman kanak-kanak.

"mungkin dia belum minum obat." Sambung kyoko sambil mendekat kearah yamamoto dengan muka horror.

"mungkin saja. Tetapi kenapa dia selalu bilang _kora—kora _terus? Seingatku kora-kora itu peliharaannya Dino-nii."

"itu kura-kura, yamamoto ^^' " ucap Tsuna dan kyoko sweatdrop.

Lalu tape recorder dimatikan oleh lelaki berjas dengan jambang aneh dan seekor bunglon lucu yang bertengger diatas topi fedoranya. Dihantamnya kepala sang guru penuh semangat perjuangan 45x2=90 ini dengan sebuah martil raksasa.

"KOOORRAAAA!" itulah jeritan Collonelo sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya (?)

Semua anak yang ada disana menatap kagum sang kepala sekolah dan memberikan standing applause untuk aksi anarkisnya itu.

"kalian, cepat masuk! Yang ini biar aku yang urus." Ucapnya dengan nada gile-santai-mampus-padahal-abis-bantai-orang-gitu.

"baik, Reborn-senseeeei!" dan anak-anak itupun masuk. Sementara Reborn menggeret Collonelo yang antara sadar dan tidak kembali keruang guru.

"untuk sementara, TK Namimori aman dari gangguan orang-orang idiot." Gumam sang kepala sekolah dengan muka bete.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"nah, Kyoko-chan! Kamu suka yang mana?"

Asari-sensei menyodorkan lima pak kertas lipat dengan warna dan motif yang berbeda-beda. kyoko mengambil kertas lipat warna pink dengan motif bunga sakura. Sementara Tsuna memilih warna oranye bergambar chibi-chibi singa sementara yamamoto memilih warna biru muda dengan gambar lumba-lumba. Lalu guru ceria ini kembali kedepan kelas.

"anak-anak! Sekarang Dino-nii akan memperagakan bagaimana caranya membuat origami. Silakan, Dino-nii."

"euh, terima kasih, Asari-sensei." Dino-nii, anak SMU Sebelah Sana adalah guru keterampilan untuk TK ini yang bekerja part time pada hari senin dan jum'at. "nah….semua pegang kertasnya dengan baik, lalu lipat jadi dua seperti ini."

Semua anak-anak mengikuti instruksi Dino-nii dengan sangat baik.

"lalu ujungnya dibeginikan, dibalik lalu dibuka lipatan sebelah sini. Dibeginikan…begini…dan….YEAAAH! SELESAI! Bagaimana, anak-anak? Bagus, bukan?"

Yang dibuat Dino-nii adalah patung pancoran!

"baguuuuussss!" pekik anak-anak itu dengan kekaguman yang innocent.

"ahahaha….Dino-nii memang hebat. Tapi tampaknya patung pancoran terlalu susah untuk taraf anak TK." Asari-sensei menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"tidak apa-apa. Kalian semua bebas membuat lipatan kertas sesuka kalian!"

"yeei."

Pelajaran keterampilan yang penuh kegembiraan itu dilanjutkan dengan pelajaran matematika oleh G-sensei. Lelaki itu membuka bukunya dan mendiktekan soal cerita untuk anak-anak tersebut.

"G-sensei menjemur tujuh kaus, dan yang lima sudah kering. Pertanyaannya, siapa yang mencuri dua baju yang belum kering itu?"

"aku tahuu!" Yamamoto mengangkat tangannya dengan penuh semangat.

"ya? Apa jawabannya?"

"maling jemuraaan!"

"che, salah! Ada lagi?"

"tetangga sebelah!"

"salah!"

"a…ano, yang mencurinya Bel-senpai."

Semua orang menoleh kearah sumber suara. Seorang gadis(?) berambut hijau dengan muka sedatar triplek dan topi kodok nangkring dikepala.

"ushishishishishishi….pangeran tidak pernah mencuri, kodok jelek!" jawab Bel tidak terima.

"tapi…yang kau pakai ini jelas-jelas kaus bola G-sensei yang dipakai olahraga kemarin…." Balasnya sambil menunjuk punggung Bel.

"ooh! Jadi kamu pelakunya. Bel, BERDIRI KAMU DITENGAH REL KERTA!"

"cih, baiklah. Ushishishishishishi….."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Didalam sebuah mobil timor tidak jauh dari TK Namimori ada tiga orang pria yang sedang memantau keadaan target kecil mereka. Satu lelaki ganteng, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Freddie Highm*re setelah mukanya dilindas kereta Shinkansen. Rambutnya putih jabrik, bukan karena tua tetapi habis ketumpahan cat tembok tetangga sebelah rumahnya. Ada entah-itu-apa-diwajahnya, yang jelas kelihatannya bukan kutil atau panu yang berwarna ungu. Dan yang terakhir lelaki dengan mata bicolor. Ganteng rupawan seperti Justin B*eber, jika mukanya habis dicabik-cabik ikan hiu. Ada sesuatu yang menyembul dari kepalanya—dan dia kelihatan seperti buah tropis yang sering dimakan bersama bumbu rujak. Muka mereka bertiga sama-sama menyiratkan kemesuman tingkat dewa—mungkin pedophilia kelas kakap yang sedang mengintai mangsa.

"hyaaah, yang mana anaknya Ieyasu? Aku boring ini…." Si cowok-rambut-putih yang duduk dijok belakang menyenderkan kakinya kebangku pengemudi dan sukses mengenai muka rekannya tersebut.

"nufufufufu….cepat singkirkan kaki baumu itu, Byakuran!"si pengemudi mobil mulai mengeluarkan aura-aura kematian.

"abisnya pinggangku pegaaal! Abisnya ngapain sih pake mobil Timor? Kalo mau nyulik mah mobilnya yang kerenan dikit kek kayak Pajero atau Ferrari."

"kau ini mau menculik atau tebar pesona, Byakuran? Bodohnya, kufufufufu…" jawab si mata bicolor.

"hey, cepat kasih tau yang mana anaknya Ieyasu?"

"nufu…tak sabaran sekali. Cari saja yang paling kawaii dan moe. Aku saja hampir mimisan waktu memantaunya tadi pagi."

"dasar mesum." Si mata bicolor menyeplos lagi. "tapi, anaknya saja sudah hampir membuatmu mimisan. Bagaimana ayahnya? Mantan uke-mu ituuuu. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana seleramu. Kufufu…"

"heh, yang jelas….aku ingat pernah mendapat transfusi darah 10 kantong karena kebanyakan mimisan. Wajahnya benar-benar mengundang birahi. Nufufufufufufu….."

"aaah!" sirambut-putih-yang-namanya-Byakuran itu keluar dari mobil. "yang paling kawaii dan moe, kan? Kalo gitu mah biar urang cari sendiri."

Byakuran akhirnya berjalan-jalan disekitar TK sambil memakan sekantung marsmallow. Meskipun dia pedophilia, ia kurang tertarik dengan anak TK seperti layaknya dua rekan yang sedang berdiam diri didalam mobil timor itu. Jadi menurutnya mungkin sedikit agak susah mencari anak yang dimaksudkan itu.

"yamamoto, kyoko-chan! Sampai besoook!"

Ketika matanya menjelajahi setiap anak TK yang baru pulang sekolah itu, ia terperangah melihat seorang bocah berambut cokelat dengan matanya yang besar. marsmallow-nya tanpa sadar dijatuhkan, dan dia menatap bocah itu dengan mata melebar dan mulut terbuka selama semenit.

Sementara Tsuna, balas menatap pria tinggi berambut putih didepannya dengan wajah bingung seakan-akan lelaki itu datang dari planet lain. ia melotot menatap Tsuna dengan mulut yang terbuka-tertutup seperti ikan arwana. Lalu Tsuna mendekati pria itu dan menarik-narik kain celananya.

"oji-san! Oji-san mimisaaan!"

"hah?" Byakuran tersentak dan langsung menyadari baju putihnya sekarang ternoda oleh beberapa tetes darah yang mengalir deras dari hidungnya bagaikan air terjun Niagara Falls.

"ini! Buat oji-san." Tsuna mengulurkan sehelai tissue dan daun sirih dari dalam tasnya yang besar itu.

"daun sirihnya buat apa?"

"papaku juga suka mimisan tiba-tibaaa. Apa oji-san ini temannya papa?"

"ah? Bukan."

Tsuna diam sejenak lalu mundur beberapa langkah.

"papaku bilang aku tidak boleh bersama orang tidak dikenaaal."

"oh, kalo gitu kita kenalan dulu, dong." Byakuran berjongkok didepan Tsuna agar tinggi mereka seimbang. Dengan kedua lobang idung disumpel daun sirih dan tissue Byakuran merekahkan senyum pepsodent-nya.

"aku Byakuran." Ucapnya sambil menjabat tangan kecil Tsuna. "kalo kamu?"

"a…ano, aku Sawada Tsunayoshi. Douzo yorushiku, Byakuran oji-san."

"Sawada?"

"eh, he-eh."

Bingo.

"Tsu-chan, gimana kalo kita beli eskrim? Atau makan kue? Kebetulan aku baru gajian."

"mauuu! Tapi nanti papa mencarikuuu. Gimana dooong?"

"gampang. Nanti aku telponkan papamu. Oke?"

"okee!"

Dengan innocent-nya Tsuna menggandeng tangan Byakuran dan berjalan memasuki mobil tanpa curiga. Sebelum masuk mobil, Byakuran membekap mulut Tsuna dengan saputangan yang telah diolesi dengan bius dan membopongnya masuk kedalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apakah yang terjadi selanjutnyaaaaaaaaa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketik *123*99# dan dapatkan NSP Nufufu-no-fu by Daemon Spade, GRATIS! (?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"UAPA?" #efek zoom in ala telenovela# "Jyuudaimeeeeee!"**

**"heh! Duduk disitu! Cicing wae, ah!" #goku dilempar author kembali ke batu kali#**

**"ta…tapi, Jyuudaime-ku yang kawaii dan moe bisa dinodai. Oh…T-I-D-A-K!"**

**"lebe banget #sweatdrop# Tenang aja…nanti ada hero-nya kok."**

**#didengusin goku langsung didepan muka author# "lagian lu bego, sih. bikin chapter sependek ini. Bikin gue panic at the disco aja."**

**"anjrit, bau naga lo, sumfeh." #nyumpel idung# "abis makan apa emangnya?"**

**"pete bakar, rendang jengkol sama duren."**

**"sikat gigi sana! Atau jyuudaime-mu tercinta bakal dinodai si nanas mesum!"**

**"UAPA? Osh! Jaga jyuudaime baik-baik, ya! aku mau gosok gigi dulu!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna's day out

[part II: please be a honest police or you'll bite to death]

_Summary_: TSUNA DICULIK! Dan Papa Giotto tahu siapa pelakunya. Komisaris Besar CEDEF, Alaude dan asistennya Inspektur Hibari mengejar sang pelaku penculikan yang sudah pasti tak dapat ditangkap dengan mudah!

_Pairing_: G27, 1869, GxAla, DaeAla, Dae69, 10027, 100xAla, 10018

_Rating_: K menjurus ke T

_Disclaimer_: KHR punya Amano Akira. Alaude punya saya #digantung fangirls#

_Warning_: OOC dosis tinggi, typo (mungkin), abal, alay, gaje, jayus, tidak memenuhi kaidah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, mengandung beberapa ucapan yang secara (tidak) sengaja menghina pihak aparatur negara, dapat menyebabkan ambeien(?), mual, muntah, stress ringan dan kebosanan kronis. Don't like don't read.

.

.

.

.

.

Balas review dulu, ah! Maaf ya yang selama ini reviewnya nggak dibalas, maklum aja authornya agak idiot.

Yukinaga Ezakiya oya, haha makasih udah baca! ketawa hati-hati, ya! nanti disangka gila lagi.

Rikkagii Fujiyama osh! Thanks for supportnya, Rikkagii-san

Yulie Fong memang sepertinya sudah bakat saya bikin orang ngakak ^^

mamitsu27 ke..ketawa tengah malem? ^^' sedikit mengerikan, mamitsu-san. Osh! Author akan apdet asap

vanniechan09 pepsodent? Oiya lupa. usaha apdet asap! Tunggu yaaa!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"osh! Sudaaaah!" #goku kembali#

"pake pasta gigi apa, goku?"

"pepsodeeent." #nyengir kudanil#

"aaaahhh! Silaaau….sillaaaau!" #nyumpel senyuman goku pake laptop#

"ugh? Ufwahfwafwahfwah….."

"ngomong opo? Duduk! Cicing wae!"

.

.

.

.

.

Dikantor badan intelijen professional, CEDEF, sedang terjadi kekosongan kekuasaan. Komisaris Jenderal mereka, . Shoichi, SH.., sang jenius hukum tersebut ditemukan tewas mengenaskan dibelakang rumahnya. Beliau gantung diri dibawah pohon cabe setelah diketahui ditolak cintanya oleh montir bengkel sebelah kantor CEDEF yang diketahui memiliki bakat menjadi seorang seme meskipun kerjaannya cuma main komputer dan makan permen. Orientasi seksual dipertanyakan, nampaknya dia lebih tertarik pacaran dengan mesin daripada dengan manusia. Jangan lupa, tambahkan gelar almarhum untuk mantan Komjen yang malang itu. Dan sekarang montir tersebut sudah dipenjara karena kasusnya mencabuli mesin-mesin motor kendaraan roda tiga.

Sementara yang paling berpotensi menjadi Komjen berikutnya, Kombes Alaude, menolak menjadi Komjen selanjutnya dengan alasan tidak ingin disuap setelah mendengar kasus mafia hukum dari negara garuda bobrok yang supporter bolanya lebih mirip pasukan perang gerilya tahun 45 daripada penonton bola. Entah apa hubungannya, nampaknya ia memiliki alibi yang kuat untuk tidak naik pangkat meskipun gajinya juga bakal naik beberapa kali lipat.

"la…lapor, Pak Komisaris. A..ada kasus penculikan yang baru masuk." Bawahannya, Basil, masuk kekantor sang Kombes tanpa permisi sambil menyerocoskan laporan.

"taro aja disana." Jawab Kombes Alaude malas. "lagi nanggung."

Basil menatap atasannya dengan kagum. Dari tempatnya berdiri ia cuma bisa melihat punggung tegap bosnya, dan rambut spike-nya yang seperti ketumpahan mayones itu. Aah…Kombes sedang duduk didepan komputer dengan sangat serius. Ia benar-benar polisi yang jujur dan bertanggung jawab. Pasti kerjaannya berat, batinnya dalam hati.

"aaarrghhh! Brengsek, aku kalah lagi!"

Krik

Krik

GGUUBBRRAAAKK! Basil sweatdrop dengan kepala dilantai.

"Pak Komisaris….se..sedang main game?" bisiknya.

"ng?" Pak Kombes Alaude akhirnya menoleh. "oh, kau, basil. Skill-ku masih jelek. Laporannya kucek besok saja."

"e..etto….Pak Komisaris sedang main apa?"

"main dot.A. Jadi keluar sana. Kau membuang waktuku yang berharga."

"la…..laporan ini kayaknya lebih berharga. Katanya Pak Komisaris mau jadi aparat yang bersih…"

"aku bersih, Basil. Mandi tiap hari, selalu pake parfum, selalu pake jas rapi, tidak pernah korupsi dan jalan-jalan keluar negeri pake uang kas negara. Aku juga terkenal, tidak kalah ganteng dengan polisi-yang-nyanyi-chaiya-chaiya-di-youtube-itu. Bahkan aku lebih seksi."

"ta…tapi kalo main game di jam kerja sih…namanya gaji buta…" Basil sweatdrop ronde kedua.

"ada masalah?" Alaude memainkan borgol kebanggannya diantara jari-jarinya yang panjang sambil menyeringai ala setan football dari fandom tetangga. "buat apa aku punya anak buah kalau harus mengerjakan kerjaanku sendiri?"

"Basil…" Kombes Alaude mengeluarkan aura kematian disekitar ruangan.

"a…i…u…a….aku…ba…" Basil langsung tergagap seperti pelawak berponi pirang yang ngomongnya masih rada seret itu. kakinya kesemutan, bibirnya geter-geter, keringat dingin membasahi bajunya dan ompol membasahi celananya.

"kerjakan. Laporanku. Sekarang. Juga." Ucap Alaude penuh penekanan sambil menghampiri Basil yang masih ketakutan. Kombes itu mencondongkan didepan wajah anak buahnya itu. sekilas basil mengira Kombes Alaude akan menciumnya, namun….

"CEPAAAAAT!" teriaknya dengan suara ultrasonik yang membuat tanah sekitar bergetar.

"ha..ha…ha…ha…haik, haik, Alaude-sama!" basil langsung lari tunggang-langgang dengan tangan melambai-lambai diatas kepala.

Alaude menarik nafas sebentar, merasa sediki kesal pada bawahannya yang selalu kekanak-kanakan itu. Sebuah laporan baru fresh from the printer itu diliriknya dari tempatnya berdiri. Cukup menarik, sepertinya. Akhirnya sang Kombes sekseh itu mengambil lembaran kertas itu dan mulai membacanya.

Laporan kasus penculikan. Biasa.

Penculikan anak umur lima tahun. Sangat biasa.

Putra dari Ieyasu Sawada.

JEEDDDDDEEEERRRR!

Alaude langsung menoleh kearah jendela. Padahal hari ini langit sangat cerah, tetapi kenapa ada suara petir?

Tanpa banyak ba-bi-bu-belalang kuncup, Alaude langsung menyambar ponsel yang ada disaku jasnya dan menekan beberapa nomor. Wajah dan tindak-tanduknya menyiratkan kepanikan, meskipun terlihat sangat sekelebat dari ekspresinya yang sejutek ketek itu.

"halo, Alaude? Tumben sekali kau menelponku."

Suara ramah itu terdengar seperti nyanyian malaikat dari surga lapis tujuh ditelinga Alaude. Namun dengan cepat ia mengendalikan rasa bahagianya itu.

"eh…Ieyas….ah, bukan! Giotto." Alaude berdehem. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya.

"Tsuna diculik?"

"oh, syukurlah kau membaca laporan yang kuajukan." Ada nada kelegaan disuara itu. "dan penculiknya mengirimkan aku surat kaleng."

"surat?" Alaude mengerutkan dahinya. "mungkin…kau punya bayangan soal siapa penculik anakmu itu?"

"ya." Giotto terdiam sebentar. "Daemon Spade."

"heh." Alaude mendengus. "biarpun dia pedophilia, jangan main hakim seperti itu."

"tidak. Ia menandatangani surat kaleng itu. dan ada cap jempolnya juga. Aku tak tahu kalau jempol spade sebesar ini. Ada kemungkinan ini jempol kaki."

"kau dirumah? Aku ke apartemenmu sekarang."

"eh? Ba..baiklah."

Dengan cepat Alaude memutuskan telponnya. Ia mengambil briefcase berisi barang-barang yang dibutuhkannya. Sebelum pergi, ia menatap ruangannya sebentar dan terdiam.

"terus dot.A-nya gimana?" gumamnya dengan nada bete, lalu menutup pintu kantornya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kombes Alaude memberhentikan mobilnya tepat disebuah gedung apartemen mewah yang terletak dijantung kota Namimori. Ia langsung turun dan berjalan memasuki apartemen itu. Asistennya, Inspektur Hibari berjalan dengan malas mengikuti langkah atasannya. Ini bukan maunya Kombes Alaude, tetapi memang karena cuma inspektur itu satu-satunya manusia selain dirinya yang ada dikantor CEDEF. Kemana yang lain? entahlah, sepertinya hilang ditelan gurun pasir.

"Alaude, tidak biasanya kau mau turun tangan langsung dalam kasus kecil begini." Ucap sang inspektur sambil mengimbangi langkahnya dengan sang atasan.

"bukan kasusnya. Tapi pengajunya."

"ada apa?"

"pengajunya…." Alaude mengetuk salah satu pintu apartemen.

"iyaaaaaa…..=3=" jawab sebuah suara lesu dari dalam apartemen.

KRRRIIIIEEEEEETTT….

Pintu terbuka.

Yang dilihat Inspektur Hibari adalah lelaki pirang tinggi. Matanya biru gelap seperti lautan dalam dan rambutnya pirang secerah cahaya matahari pagi. Wajah lelaki itu sangat tampan, mungkin lelaki paling tampan yang pernah dilihat Inspektur Hibari. Namun bukan perawakan pria itu yang membuatnya kaget. Tetapi…..

Ekspresi bahagia sang atasan.

Menjijikkan.

Ini kali kedua Hibari melihat wajah bahagia Kombes Alaude. Yang pertama, saat ia mengenal game yang bernama dot.A

"ah, Alaude? Kau datang cepat sekali. Mari masuk."

Lelaki pirang itu bernama Sawada Iyeasu, atau lebih sering dipanggil Giotto. Ternyata orang inilah yang melaporkan kasus penculikan anak TK yang baru kelar diprint 30 menit yang lalu itu. Giotto menyuguhkan tiga gelas kopi dan selusin donat J.C* kepada dua anggota CEDEF yang mau susah-susah kesini itu.

"jadi….mana suratnya? Belum kau buang, kan?" tanya Alaude to the point.

"se…sebenarnya aku tidak bisa membacanya." Giotto ketawa garing.

"apa dia menggunakan kata sandi? Bahasa Portugal, Perancis, Russia atau sanksekerta? Kebetulan inspekturku ini lulusan sekolah pemecah sandi." Balas Alaude bangga. Namun Hibari masih belum bereaksi.

"aku tak tahu ini bahasa apa. Yang jelas dilihat dari manapun ini tidak bisa dibaca."

Lalu Giotto mengeluarkan secarik kertas loose leaf dengan motif semangka dari dalam kantongnya, beserta dengan sebuah kaleng cocktail nanas.

"surat kaleng ini datang bersama kaleng cocktail ini. Aku nggak ngerti maksudnya apa." Giotto menelengkan kepalanya.

Baik Alaude maupun Hibari mencondongkan badannya, sama-sama penasaran dengan surat kaleng si penculik.

_d3aR G10tTo_

_Qmo0h Tho0?_

_bhWaa aQuWh gG p3rnaah bzzaaa MeLuPak4aNdmuuh_

_sMenzzakh Pndngan PethAmmagggh_

_AnNdd saaddh ht1QuqH AnghCuH Blkpingh-keph!ng9gh kTiqa QmooH m3n0L4gggh c1nt4kuggH_

_saAaadDdhhH QuWh AnndcchuLggh LemBuuRggH r3mUkzZ Rdha4mmddh GuNndaaggHh Gu3LeaNaa Ket1Qa4H Qmo0h _

_CmPkKeendd 4QuWh_

_CCCKKKIIIIIDDDDDD!_

_U bLok3 MaY HeALth_

_U ToL3 mii Int0o0gghh P1sCes5_

_GggaA kAnNddHh adDh yG Bzzha M3ngHaangi! c1nT aQuWh pDaMuUggHh_

_U aNnDddHh m1ih, 2geDdheRrgh, 4eVaH_

Baik Giotto, Kombes Alaude dan Hibari mengangkat alisnya.

"ini…." kombes Alaude menoleh kearah Inspekturnya. "seperti codex dari planet lain."

"kombinasi angka, symbol dan huruf yang rumit." Hibari menyipitkan matanya. Sesaat ia kelihatan seperti punya empat alis. Lalu dari balik jasnya ia mengeluarkan sebuah Samsung Galaxy Mini. Kenapa harus galaxy mini? Karena itu hapenya author #norak#

"aku belum pernah memecahkan kode seperti ini. apakah ini mengandung makna khusus?" kombes Alaude menyerocos. "dan lagi, bahasa yang digunakannya sangat tidak biasa. Apakah ini bahasa gaul para illusionist?"

Hibari menatap sang kombes CEDEF dengan pandangan ih-gak-gaul-banget-sih-lo.

"ini bahasa alay. Sepanjang penelitianku, yang dapat menggunakan kombinasi angka, huruf dan symbol serumit ini hanyalah seorang alay sejati. Semakin alay, tulisannya akan semakin susah untuk dibaca." Ucap sang inspektur.

"belakangan ini banyak kasus yang berhubungan dengan alay. Untung saja Oregano sudah mendownload-kan software translator bahasa alay. Walaupun akurasinya hanya 58,7% mengingat bahasa alay adalah bahasa tersusah didunia." Tambah sang inspektur sambil bergaya ala professor-thunder-arcobaleno-yang-pelihara-buaya-itu #disamber Electrico Thunder#

Setelah men-scan isi surat itu, inspektur hibari menunjukkan terjemahan dari bahasa alay tersebut.

_d3aR G10tTo _[dear Giotto]

_Qmo0h Tho0? _[kamu tahu?]

_bhWaa aQuWh gG p3rnaah bzzaaa MeLuPak4aNdmuuh_

_sMenzzakh Pndngan PethAmmagggh _[bahwa aku gak pernah bisa melupakanmu semenjak pandangan pertama. Buset, jauh amat dari kata-kata aslinya]

_AnNdd saaddh ht1QuqH AnghCuH Blkpingh-keph!ng9gh kTiqa QmooH m3n0L4gggh c1nt4kuggH_ [and? Dan; mungkin maksudnya. Dan hatiku…angcuh? Itu bukannya nama bumbu? Belkeping-keping…biasa, para alay suka belaga gagu atau mungkin gagu sungguhan?

_saAaadDdhhH QuWh AnndcchuLggh LemBuuRggH r3mUkzZ Rdha4mmddh GuNndaaggHh Gu3LeaNaa Ket1Qa4H Qmo0h CmPkKeendd 4QuWh _[saad? Saat, woy! Lo bisa bahasa Indonesia kagak, sih? Aku ancur lebur remuk redam gundah gulana ketika kamu campakkan aku]

_CCCKKKIIIIIDDDDDD! _[ckid? Seingat saya itu sound efek ban ngepot]

_U bLok3 MaY HeALth _[you bloke may health? Jadi artinya: kamu-pemuda-May-kesehatan. Karena kegaguannya mungkin yang dimaksud adalah you broke my heart. Oke, kita sudah sangat tahu bahwa sang penulis tidak bisa menuliskan kosa kata bahasa inggris yang baik dan benar]

_U ToL3 mii Int0o0gghh P1sCes5 _[you tole mai into pisces. What the f*ck?]

_GggaA kAnNddHh adDh yG Bzzha M3ngHaangi! c1nT aQuWh pDaMuUggHh _[gak kan ada yg bisa menghaangi cinta aku padamu. Kurang huruf L untuk kata menghalangi. Kita kurang tahu dia lulus atau tidak dalam pelajaran tulis-menulis.]

_U aNnDddHh m1ih, 2geDdheRrgh, 4eVaH _[you and mlih (?) together, forever]

Baik Kombes dan Inspektur dari CEDEF itu ber-jawdrop-ria.

"daripada surat kaleng ancaman penculikan…." Kata sang kombes.

"ini lebih mengarah ke curcolan dari buku harian abege alay." Dan dilanjutkan oleh sang kombes.

"la…la..laa…lalu anakku bagaimana?" mata Giotto mulai berkaca-kaca. "i..itu satu-satunya peninggalan kakakku yang berharga!"

"kakak?" Hibari mengulang kata terakhir dalam kalimat Giotto.

"i…...iya." Giotto mendesah. "Tsu-chan itu anak kakakku, Iemitsu. Dia dan istrinya mati dimakan jerapah saat bulan madu mereka yang kedua, di afrika sana. Apa…apa kau pikir anak sekecil itu bisa bertahan didalam kejamnya ibukota? Biarpun sebenarnya aku ini cuma pamannya, aku merawatnya seakan dia adalah darah dagingku sendiri! Kalian mana mengerti?"

Alaude dan Hibari sama-sama terdiam. Giotto menangis tersedu-sedu dihadapan mereka. Sang kombes melirik bawahannya yang sedang mencomot satu donat dari piring.

Melihat Giotto menangis membuat hati Alaude tercabik-cabik.

"Kyoya. Kau bisa tangani kasus ini sendiri?" tanyanya datar. Hibari memberikan deathglare pada atasannya dengan pipi menggembung dan mulut berlumur cokelat.

"Jangan. Panggil. Aku. Kyoya!" ucapnya sambil menodongkan tonfa pada sang atasan. "panggil aku Inspektur Hibari!"

Alaude menarik nafas. "kalau kau bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini dengan sampurna, kau akan kuangkat menjadi Inspektur Jenderal. Walaupun itu menyalahi kode etik karena naik pangkatmu tidak wajar."

Ada kilat dimata Hibari yang sipit itu. ia menatap wajah Kombes Alaude dengan raut muka kompetitif, dan kemudian menyeringai. Tidak peduli bibirnya belepotan coklat.

"tentu saja. meskipun imbalannya tidak seberapa." Lalu sang inspektur CEDEF pergi begitu saja setelah mencomot satu donat lagi. meninggalkan sang kombes dan tuan rumah tanpa permisi. Betapa kurang ajarnya aparatur yang satu ini.

Hening.

Alaude masih menatap lelaki pirang dihadapannya. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan. Ditutup dengan kedua telapak tangan. Nafasnya masih putus-putus. Isakannya masih terdengar dan sekilas Alaude melihat bulir airmata menetes dari dagunya. Alaude hampir-hampir tidak pernah melihat Giotto menangis. Dan seingatnya memang tidak pernah. Ia ceria, namun cukup tegar. Diculiknya Tsuna dengan lelaki brengsek bernama Daemon Spade itu tampaknya menjadi hantaman yang cukup berat.

"Giotto." Alaude memanggilnya. Lelaki itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menghapus garis-garis airmatanya.

"ah? Ahaha…maaf. Aku jadi terbawa emosi." Giotto memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "ko..kopimu habis, Alaude? Biar…biar kuambilkan lagi."

Giotto berjalan melewati Alaude dan pergi kedapur. Terdengar bunyi kelontangan, mungkin ia menjatuhkan beberapa perabot dapurnya. Beberapa detik terdiam, Alaude menyusul sang tuan rumah ke dapur. Disana, Giotto sedang mencari-cari bungkus kopi baru di lemari penyimpanan makanan. Banyak sekali foto Tsuna dan dirinya di koridor antara dapur dan ruang tengah. Dipasangi pigura didinding, ditempel dengan magnet dikulkas. Alaude tidak pernah tahu jika Giotto sesayang ini pada anak angkatnya. Ia tidak suka anak kecil, dan bahkan Tsuna kecil itu tidak tahu apapun bahwa ayahnya ini memiliki kekasih…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang—_pria_.

"Giotto." Alaude memanggilnya lagi.

"hm?" lelaki itu menjawab meski tidak menoleh.

"Tsuna….lucu, ya?"

"ya. Dia manis sekali. Kau harus lihat waktu dia pertama kali masuk TK."

"kau tak bilang apapun soal hubungan kita?"

Giotto menoleh. "aa….kurasa lebih baik dia tidak pernah tahu."

"cepat ataupun lambat, kau harus memberitahunya. Aku sudah lelah melakukan hubungan belakang denganmu selama lima tahun ini."

Giotto menuangkan airpanas yang baru mendidih kedalam sebuah teko kaca berisi bubuk kopi dibagian dasarnya dan membiarkannya begitu saja. ia menghampiri lelaki tinggi dengan setelan jas rapi ini dan menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar. Alaude benci itu, Alaude tak menyukai tatapan Giotto selain pancaran bahagia dari mata birunya yang gelap.

"ke..keluarga itu hanya ada ayah, ibu, dan anak. Ti…tidak ada dua orang ayah tanpa ibu, Alaude. Kau tidak mengerti posisiku!"

"bukannya aku tidak mengerti." Alaude memegangi kedua bahu Giotto. "kau tak mengijinkanku memasuki keluarga kecilmu. Kau tak mengijinkanku untuk memahami."

"aku…aku tak tega melihat Tsu-chan menanggung malu karena ayahnya seorang….maho. ba…bagaimana jika dia memberontak dan akhirnya kabur dari rumah atau yang lebih buruk—bunuh diri?"

Alaude menatap Giotto dengan muka datar. Ucapannya yang terakhir seperti meng-copy-paste salah satu skrip sinetron kampungan yang biasa tayang di I**osiar. Dan FYI, tindakan seperti itu harusnya hanya bisa dilakukan oleh anak berusia 16 tahun keatas.

"tsuna akan pulang dengan selamat." Ucap Alaude tegas. "aku jamin itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hibari: J.C*-nya enak, herbivore! Belikan lagi!

Author: masih ada, kok! #menyodorkan hibari sekotak JC*

Giotto: gayaku ibu-ibu sekali ^^'. Tapi bener kata Hibari. J.C*-nya enak.

Alaude: aku juga mau. Mana J.C* buatku, Author bodoh?

Author: a…abiisss.

Alaude: belikan. Lagi. sekarang. Juga.

Author: hi..hiii! IYAIYAIYAIYAIYAAAAA! #author ngibrit ke J.C* terdekat.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna's day out

[part III: Inspektur Hibari]

_Summary_: TSUNA DICULIK! Dan Papa Giotto tahu siapa pelakunya. Komisaris Besar CEDEF, Alaude dan asistennya Inspektur Hibari mengejar sang pelaku penculikan yang sudah pasti tak dapat ditangkap dengan mudah!

_Pairing_: G27, 1869, GxAla, DaeAla, Dae69, 10027, 100xAla, 10018

_Rating_: K menjurus ke T

_Disclaimer_: KHR punya Amano Akira. Hibari punya saya #digigit ampe mokad#

_Warning_: OOC dosis tinggi, typo (mungkin), abal, alay, gaje, jayus, tidak memenuhi kaidah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, mengandung beberapa ucapan yang secara (tidak) sengaja menghina beberapa pihak yang bersangkutan, dapat menyebabkan ambeien(?), mual, muntah, stress ringan dan kebosanan kronis. Don't like don't read.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kufufufufufufufufuuu….dia moe sekali." si nanas biru itu berkufufu-ria samba memangku Tsuna yang tak sadarkan diri. "aku jadi ingin me-rape-nya."

"nufufufu…aku juga. Gimana kalo kita threesome-an aja?" sambung si semangka yang masih memarkikan mobil timor itu.

"eeeh! Ndak boleeeeeh!" Byakuran langsung menyambar Tsuna yang masih dibius kedalam pelukannya. "kalian, nanas dan semangka mesuuuum!"

"oya, oya! Aku bercanda, Byakkun." Ucap si nanas.

"oya, oya! Aku juga." Kata si semangka juga.

"oya, oya! Kau sungguhan ingin melakukannya, Daemon!"

"oya, oya. Sudah kubilang aku bercanda, Mukuro."

"oya? Kau sungguhan."

"nu…" Daemon menghela nafas. "oya, katakan sekali lagi atau kau yang aku rape."

"ku…." Si nanas yang telah diketahui bernama Mukuro kalah telak. "oya? Kau memangnya berani? Dasar uke."

"oya, oya. tentu saja, uke-nya uke."

Ini lama-lama judulnya jadi oya-oya.

"aaaaah!" Byakuran yang stress berteriak frustasi. "oya, oya, kufufu, nufufu! Berisik sekali kalian berdua ini! kalian tidak tahu bahwa tidur siang sangat bagus untuk anak TK?"

Baik Daemon maupun Mukuro terdiam. Mereka memasuki sebuah apartemen murah yang diketahui milik Mukuro dan menidurkan Tsuna diatas ranjangnya yang beralaskan seprai bergambar chibi nanas dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Byakuran menggeledah isi kulkas mukuro dan memakan beberapa butir apel sambil duduk selonjoran disofa terdekat.

"Daemon, buat apa sih kau culik anak kecil innocent itu?" tanya Byakuran heran.

"oya, bukan anaknya. Tapi ayahnya." Daemon ber-nufufufu-ria sambil menyalakan televisi. "kalau dia menyayangi anaknya dia pasti akan kembali lagi dalam pelukanku. Nufu…"

"entah kenapa aku jadi kasian dengan si ayah itu." Mukuro sweatdrop. "pernah jatuh cinta padamu."

"nufufu….dia mantan terindahku."

"CLBK, dong?" Byakuran menyela.

"apa itu?"

"cinta lama belum kelar ^^. Jangan paksakan dirimu, daemon. Nyata-nyatanya sekarang lelaki itu telah menyadari kodratnya dan menikah seorang wanita dan sekarang menjadi imam dan kepala keluarga yang sakinah, mawadah dan warohmah."

Daemon melempar Byakuran dengan barang yang paling dekat dengan dirinya. Karena cukup mengerikan maka tidak akan dideskripsikan.

"hentikan ceramahmu itu, Byakuran! Mukuro, urusi anak itu. aku ada sedikit perhitungan bersama teman kita yang satu ini. oya, dan jangan di rape."

"kufufufu…akan ku usahakan."

Mukuro memasuki kamarnya dan disana si-anak-teka-tidak-beruntung-yang-sedang-diculik-om-om-homo-mantan-pacar-ayah-angkatnya-yang-diketahui-memiliki-wajah-yang-kawaii-dan-moe-yang-dapat-menyebabkan-pendarahan-berat-dihidung (baca: Tsuna) sudah bangun dan menatap seseorang yang sedang ber-kufufu-ria sambil nyender dipinggir pintu seperti tokek #disodok trident# anak itu menatap mukuro dengan pandangan berbinar dan decak kagum seakan-akan mukuro adalah Justin B*eber.

Tsuna masih menatap Mukuro.

Mukuro menatap Tsuna tak mengerti.

Tsuna menunjuk Mukuro.

"nanaaaaaaaassss!"

JEDEEEEEERRRRR!

Mukuro merasa kepalanya ditiban batu-bata seberat 3 kuintal. Meskipun mirip nanas, mukuro tidak pernah sudi dipanggil nanas.

"aku bukan nanas, aku bukan nanas, aku bukan nanaaaaasss!" ucapnya dalam hati meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sambil membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ketembok. lalu mukuro merekahkan senyuman seme-nya dan dengan lembut duduk disebelah Tsuna.

"kufufufu, dear! Aku bukan nanas."

Merasa kecewa, Tsunapun tertunduk. "yaaah, =3=. Terus apa, dong kalau bukan nanas? Terong belanda?"

"ku..kufufufu, mau nanas, terong belanda, dua-duanya bukan. aku mukuro. Temannya byakuran. Tadi saat kau mau diajak makan eskrim kau malah tertidur. Jadilah kau dibawa kesini."

"ooh, gituuuu." Tsuna manggut-manggut mengerti. "sekarang om nanas mau ngapain disini?"

"kufufufu, sudah kubilang aku bukan nanas!" geram Mukuro geregetan. "aku disuruh mengurusmu sementara ini."

"mengurusku. Oh, oh! Om nanas mau bacakan aku buku cerita, nggak?"

"oya, cerita apa? Tiga babi kecil, Hansel-gretel, sleeping beauty?"

"iniiiii!" Tsuna mengorek tasnya dan menemukan sebuah buku. Ia memberikannya pada Mukuro. "bacakan aku ini, om nanas!"

THE DA VINCI CODE

JEDEEEERRR! 

Mukuro merasa kepalanya ditiban batu kali seberat tiga ton.

"ku..kufufu, dear! Ini bukan buku cerita anak-anak." Mukuro berusaha menahan batas kesabarannya.

"masa? Gokudera-kun baca buku ini, kok!"

"siapa itu Gokudera-kun?"

"anaknya G-sensei, seumurku juga. Dia yang mengajari aku membaca, menulis, berhitung, bernyanyi, fisika, kalkulus, logaritma, kimia, melukis, menyetir mobil sampai nyolong jambu dari pohon milik apartemen sebelah."

Itu anak TK atau Professor dari galaksi sebelah sana?

Mukuro sweatdrop. "ba…..baca ceritanya nanti saja, ya! bagaimana kalau kita ganti baju dulu, lalu minum susu?"

"mauuu!"

Mukuro mengambilkan celana kodok, kaus oblong berwarna oranye dan kaus kaki serta sepatu ukuran anak-anak yang muncul entah dari mana; mungkin daemon spade yang membelikannya (niat amat mau culik anak orang?) dan berlutut didepan Tsuna. Anak TK itu merentangkan tangannya keatas dan mukuro mulai membukakan bajunya.

"ku…"

Tsuna menatap mukuro yang entah kenapa perlahan tumbang kebelakang dengan darah mengucur deras dari hidungnya seperti gelombang laut samudra atlantik. Ekspresi wajahnya yang mesum sangat tidak pantas dipertontonkan didepan anak-anak dibawah umur dan sudah selayaknya mendapat sensor dan kecaman keras.

"om nanaaaaas?" Tsuna memanggilnya, namun tidak dijawab. Yang dipanggil malah kejang-kejang ringan dengan seringaian mesum yang bisa disetarakan lebarnya dengan jembatan suramadu.

"yah, om nanasnya pingsaaaaan….=A= kayak papa aja sih suka pingsan sambil mimisan. Ganti baju sendiri deeeh TAT "

Tsuna, si anak TK itupun akhirnya mengganti bajunya sendiri dan kemudian turun dari ranjang. Ia melihat TV masih menyala, dan keadaan apartemen murah ini sangat berantakan. Tsuna berjalan lebih jauh dan menemukan kulkasnya masih terbuka. Ia berjinjit untuk menggapai sekotak susu yang tadi dijanjikan mukuro, lalu meminumnya. Beberapa tetes susu menetes melalui bibir, dagu, dan tumpah sedikit ke bajunya.

"yah, tumpaaaaah!" Tsuna mengelap bibirnya dengan tangan dan kemudian menaruh kotak karton bergambar sapi itu diatas meja. Lalu ia menjelajahi rumah ini.

Diatas sofa ada sebuah remote TV, sebuah apel yang setengah tergigit. Sementara diatas meja ada banyak gelas-gelas bekas minum, piring-piring bekas makan dan satu kotak pizza yang baru dimakan setengah. Sementara dilantai banyak barang-barang yang bertebaran. Remahan biscuit, botol plastik bekas kemasan minuman dan benda-benda lain seperti pakaian kotor.

Apartemen ini sepi sekali.

Melihat pizza nganggur diatas meja, Tsuna merasa lapar. Dan lagi, ini sudah jam makan siang. anak TK yang kawaii dan moe itu melongok kearah kotak pizza yang terbuka dengan indahnya itu. Pizza dengan topping mayoritas daging, paprika, jagung manis, bawang Bombay dan ditutupi dengan lelehan keju mozzarella. Kelihatannya enak, dan Tsunapun mengambil satu potong.

"masih bagus nggak nih?" pikirnya sambil mengendus pizza itu.

Baunya seperti sari ketek supir kopaja yang sudah tidak mandi berminggu-minggu.

"eeeuuuuhhhh!" Tsuna melempar pizza itu, dan sangat tidak beruntungnya—nyangkut diatas TV.

"aaah! Byakuran oji-san manaaa? Katanya mau teraktir eskriim. Apa aku minta cheeseburger aja kali ya?"

Akhirnya Tsuna berkeliling apartemen itu dan mengenali sebuah suara yang diidentifikasi sebagai suara Byakuran (?). suara itu ada dalam sebuah kamar, dan saat Tsuna mendorong pintunya, ternyata terkunci.

"da…daemon….aa…aaaaaahhh! He..hen..hentikaaaaaannnhhh. iya, iya aku akan….a…nggghhhh…ah…aaaaaaahhhh!"

Merasa bete dan tidak diperhatikan dengan layak, Tsuna menggembungkan pipinya kuat-kuat.

"nggak Byakuran oji-san, nggak om nanas, semuanya tegaaaaa! Pulang aja, aaaah!"

Dan Tsunapun keluar dari apartemen itu tanpa tahu dia ada dimana sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Inspektur Hibari mendesah sebal. Ia menoleh kekanan-dan kiri. Sang Inspektur sipit itu sekarang tengah berada disebuah mall; memperhatikan setiap anak kecil yang kira-kira tidak bersama orang dewasa yang kelihatan mendampinginya. Ia berjalan dengan resah, toleh kanan dan kiri.

"huu….hiks…"

Hibari melirik dengan ekor matanya. Ada seorang anak kecil berambut merah yang diwajah dan tubuhnya banyak sekali plester yang memakai pakaian serba hitam dan aksesoris lainnya yang lumrahnya dipakai oleh seorang rockstar. Mungkin anak ini bakal jadi penganut aliran emo suatu hari nanti melihat gaya dandan dan mukanya yang mellow itu.

Nggak mungkin ilang, mungkin abis di bully temen-temennya. Sebodo, ah. Gue sibuk, kagak sempet jadi superhero buat ntu anak. Batin hibari dalam hati.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAA! HUUUU…HUAAAAA!"

Hibari menghela nafasnya pelan-pelan. Ini anak kenapa nangisnya tambah kencang? Atau cuma perasaannya saja? sedikit penasaran, Hibari mundur dua langkah meski tidak menoleh.

"huuuu…huuu…" perlahan tangis anak itu mereda. Lalu hibari maju lagi tiga langkah.

"HUAAAAAAAAA!" semakin kencang, geram hibari dalam hati. Masih belum percaya, ia mundur lagi sampai berada disebelah anak itu.

"hiks…" anak itu menatap Hibari dengan pandangan tidak berdaya.

Kesimpulan yang ditangkap otak hibari adalah: anak ini kayaknya ilang.

Tunggu, sejak kapan seorang Inspektur CEDEF yang terkenal ganas itu jadi lemot begini? Apakah ini efek dari kecanduan J.C*?

Lupakan.

"ngapa nangis, dek?" tanya Hibari kurang peduli.

"pa..papaaaaa…."

Melihat anak ini menangis dengan mata yang berbinar-binar mengingatkan sang inspektur CEDEF ini pada anak TK yang sedang dicarinya. Mungkin anak ini satu nasib dengan Tsunayoshi Sawada itu. Bantu sebisanya sajalah. Pikir hibari lagi.

"papamu?" Hibari berjongkok didepan anak itu agar tinggi mereka setara, bukan karena mules dan males nyari WC terdekat #dicium tonfa#

"ta….tadi, papaku….lagi…..hiks. te..te..terus aku lupa papaku dimanaaaaa?"

"papamu dimana awalnya?"

"nggg…" anak itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku lupa."

"yaudaaah." Hibari menghela nafasnya. "namamu siapa?"

Anak itu menatap Hibari dengan takut.

"tenang. Aku Inspektur CEDEF dan sedang menangani kasus penculikan. Meskipun kamu bisa aku ekspor jadi TKI ke Arab Saudi buat nambah penghasilanku tapi aku takkan melakukannya. Jadi, kasih tahu siapa namamu. Biar aku carikan papamu."

"E…Enma. Kozato Enma."

"baiklah." Hibari menggendong Enma dengan lembut. "sambil menunggumu ingat, bagaimana kalau kita makan J.C*?"

Anak itu tidak banyak bicara, mungkin masih shock karena kehilangan papanya. Sungkan-sungkan, anak itu mengambil sepotong donat bertabur gula icing dan memasukkannya dalam mulut mungilnya.

"gayamu oke banget, nak." Ucap Hibari sambil menyeruput ice blended yang dipesannya.

"ini…." Enma menarik kain kausnya. "ajaran papa."

_Mungkin bapaknya ini bocah anak motor kali ye_, batin hibari lagi. ia mengambil satu donat berlapis cokelat putih dan almond lalu mengunyahnya bulat-bulat. Enma menatap takjub sang Inspektur CEDEF yang kali ini mengunyah dua donat sekaligus.

"waaaah. Kereeeeen!"

"heh." Hibari menyunggingkan senyum puas. "bukan apa-apa."

"kakak suka J.C*, ya?"

"lumayan." Hibari mengangguk. "aku baru pertama kali makan. Kombes brengsek atasanku di kantor tidak memperbolehkan kami makan donat kalau kami belum menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan kami selama satu tahun penuh."

"ooh. Aku juga sukaaaa! Berarti kita sama, doooong!"

"hm."

"kakak Ispektur mau temenan sama aku?"

Hibari menatap Enma yang mengulurkan kelingking kanannya yang berlumur gula halus. Ada beberapa butiran gula menempel disudut bibirnya, berjajar dengan senyum polos khas anak kecil.

"boleh." Hibari menautkan kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Enma yang mungil.

"E..Enma-kun?"

Anak kecil berambut merah itu menoleh. Hibari hampir tersedak sebuah donat utuh yang sedang dikunyahnya ketika melihat seorang pria tinggi dengan bahu tegap, dada bidang, dan rambut merah yang menghampiri mereka. dandannya sangar luar biasa, dengan jaket kulit yang aduhai kerennya, kaus gaul, jeans baggy, sepatu boot hitam dan aksesoris metal. Enma menoleh dan berlari kearah si lelaki itu.

"papaaaaa!"

Jadi ini bapaknye?

Papa rock n roll. Batin hibari.

"ada kakak Ispektur yang nolongin aku…" Enma menunjuk-nunjuk hibari yang mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berlumur cokelat.

"oh, yeah?" si papa metal ini menghampiri Hibari sambil menggendong Enma dalam pelukannya yang nemplok seperti hewan abu-abu pemakan daun eucalyptus dari Australia itu #dilempar ke black hole#

"well, thanks, bro!" ucap si papa metal sambil meninju pelan pundak hibari. "euh, salaman?"

"Inspektur CEDEF, Hibari Kyoya." Ucap hibari sambil menunjukkan lencana resminya.

"okay. Kalo Inspektur mau nonton konser saya….itu bisa diatur. Apa Hibari-san suka lagu-lagu saya?"

"lagu apa?"

"laguku. Tentu saja." si papa metal mengerutkan dahinya. "Hibari-san tidak tahu?"

"bahkan aku tidak yakin pernah melihat artis yang bentuknya sepertimu."

"oh…iya. Hibari-san pasti sangat sibuk sampai tidak sempat nonton TV. Okay, saya Cozart Shimon. Vokalisnya Gun n Roses."

Tunggu,

SEJAK KAPAN COZART SI TUKANG GALAU ITU JADI VOKALISNYA GUN N ROSES?

"mungkin nanti. Aku sibuk." Hibari membalikan badannya tidak peduli.

"euh….Hibari-san!"

Hibari menoleh lagi. Cozart membetulkan posisi Enma dalam gendongannya, sedikit membuka mulutnya dengan canggung seakan-akan yang akan dikatakannya nanti sangat-sangatlah absurd.

"ka..kalau aku bisa membantu Hibari-san, apapun itu, katakan saja."

Sejenak berpikir, Hibari menyeringai dan membisikkan selintas ide dipikirannya kepada papa metal itu.

"uhm, oke. kurasa bisa diatur."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"nufufufufufufufu….sudah menyerah, Byakuran?"

"ah…aaaaaahhhh…..AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! SUDAH, SUDAH, CUKUP DAEMOOOON! AMPUUUUN!"

Byakuran tertawa ngakak bahkan hingga ompol membasahi celananya. Daemon mengikatnya tubuhnya dikasur dan mengelitiki telapak kakinya dengan menggunakan sehelai bulu burung hantu. Si semangka tidak menyadari bahwa rekannya si om nanas a.k.a terong belanda itu sedang pingsan sambil mimisan yang darahnya sudah dapat digunakan untuk mengisi kolam renang apartemen.

"iya..iya…aku takkan mengataimu lagi.. ihihi…" ucap Byakuran sambil berusaha meredakan tawanya.

"nufu…bagus. Sekarang coba kau tengok anak manis itu. kalau dia berusaha kabur, rape saja."

"gampang." Byakuran mengangguk sambil berusaha merentangkan tubuhnya. "aku cek yaaaa!"

Byakuran berjalan menuju kamar mukuro dan menemukan lelaki berambut biru gaya nanas itu sedang pingsan dengan ekspresi wajah bejat yang menyiratkan kenistaan sang pemilik wajah. Dengan jijik level tinggi, ditendangnya kepala mukuro hingga terbentur pintu yang setengah terbuka.

"dimana anak itu, nanas bodoh?"

"kufufufufufu….oya, tidak perlu sampai menendang segala, kan? Anak itu masih aman kok. di sana."

Mukuro menunjuk kasurnya. Yang ada disana hanyalah baju seragam dan tas sekolah Tsuna.

"dimana?"

"disini!" mukuro dengan bangga menunjuk kasurnya.

"mana?"

"disini." Mukuro masih keukeuh menunjuk kasurnya.

"ehm….kau yakin?" tanya Byakuran ragu. Jangan-jangan mimisan tadi sudah meluruhkan setengah dari kecerdasan mukuro #ditrident#

"ta..tadi aku ambil baju…." Mukuro memperagakan reka adegan saat dia hendak menggantikan baju tsuna. "lalu dia duduk disini."

"dan…" Byakuran melipat lengan didepan dadanya, mulai merasa kesal. "bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa ada dilantai?"

"entahlah." Mukuro mengangkat bahu. "ketika anak itu membuka bajunya, semuanya jadi cerah ^^"

Daemon dan Byakuran bertatapan.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Tiga menit.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

An error has occurred.

"KEJAR, BEGO, KEJAAAAAAARRRR! JANGAN SAMPE NTU ANAK KABUR!" teriak daemon murka sambil lari tunggang langgan keluar apartemen mukuro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Giotto: author-san. Jc*-nya mana?

Author: JC* LAGI, JC* LAGI? J.C* MULU! KERJA LO!

Giotto: = =a nggeh, ndoro.

Author: masya allah. Sayang aja ganteng, kalo blangsak juga udh gue pecat kali.

Tsuna: a…author-san!"

Author: APA? JC* LAGI? MAKAN MULU BISANYA! DASAR CHARA NGGAK TAHU DIRIIII!

Tsuna: bukan JC*. Mukuro mimisan beneraaaaan!

Author: DEMI APE?

Tsuna: demikian sekilas info ^^

Author: CEPETAN SUMPEL SEBELOM KITE SEMUA KELELEP! CEPETAN SUMPEEEEEEEEL!

Tsuna: ha..haiiik! *bawa-bawa ember dan tambelan panci*


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuna's day out

[part VI: Trio mesum Vs Tsuna feat Inspektur Hibari]

_Summary_: TSUNA DICULIK! Dan Papa Giotto tahu siapa pelakunya. Komisaris Besar CEDEF, Alaude dan asistennya Inspektur Hibari mengejar sang pelaku penculikan yang sudah pasti tak dapat ditangkap dengan mudah!

_Pairing_: G27, 1869, GxAla, DaeAla, Dae69, 10027, 100xAla, 10018

_Rating_: K menjurus ke T

_Disclaimer_: KHR punya Amano Akira. Mukuro punya tukang rujak #ditrident#

_Warning_: OOC dosis tinggi, typo (mungkin), abal, alay, gaje, jayus, tidak memenuhi kaidah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, mengandung beberapa ucapan yang secara (tidak) sengaja menghina beberapa pihak yang bersangkutan, dapat menyebabkan ambeien(?), mual, muntah, stress ringan dan kebosanan kronis. Don't like don't read.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Giotto menghela nafas pendek. Ia masih menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Alaude yang tegap sambil sesekali meminum kopi dengan banyak krim kental manis didalam gelas yang dipegangnya kuat-kuat. Tatapannya hampa memandang televisi. Alaude tidak melakukan apapun, ia cuma meletakkan salah satu tangannya dikepala Giotto dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"hey, tanggal berapa sekarang?" pekik Giotto seraya duduk tegak. Alaude menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Giotto.

"sekarang? 15. Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Alaude sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"hari ini aku berjanji pada Tsuna untuk mengajaknya ke Adventure Land di Atlantic Place."

"terus?"

"mall itu cuma tinggal jalan kaki dari apartemenku yang dulu. Siapa tahu dia kesana."

"Giotto." Alaude menghela nafas panjang. "Tsunayoshi itu masih lima tahun. Apa anak TK seperti itu bisa naik busway atau angkutan umum lainnya menuju Atlantic Place?"

"Tsuna itu ingatannya kuat. Aku ingat saat naik mobil dia menghafal dan menyebutkan semua plang jalan dan rambu-rambu."

Mendengar Giotto berkeras soal pendapatnya yang tidak masuk akal, Alaude sweatdrop.

"ya…..ya sudah. Coba kita cari disana."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan sekian lama, Tsuna melihat sebuah bangunan besar yang tidak asing dibenaknya. Sebuah mall bernama Atlantic Place yang masih relative sepi, karena disana sehelai dasi saja harganya bisa disamakan dengan blackberry torch. Giotto, yang diketahui punya uang yang entah kenapa tidak habis-habis dan selera fashion yang tinggi, sering mengajak Tsuna kesana jalan kaki dari apartemen lama mereka.

Namun masalahnya disini adalah:

Yang Giotto tahu: apartemen lamanya hanya berjarak 500 meter dari Atlantic Place.

Yang Giotto tidak tahu: apartemen lamanya sekarang ditempati si om nanas.

"om nanas nyebelin. Om nanas nyebelin. Om nanas nyebeliiiiiin…=3=" gerutu Tsuna jengkel sambil masuk kedalam Atlantic Place.

[meanwhile, Hibari….]

"jadi sekarang Anda sedang menjalankan misi?"

Cozart Shimon, seorang papa metal sekaligus vokalis sebuah band rock n roll sedang galau karena seorang inspektur dari badan intelijen professional yang telah menemukan puteranya dan diketahui tengah mengidap kecanduan salah satu merk donat yang enak dan creamy (baca: Hibari) tidak tahu menahu kalau dirinya seorang rockstar. Memang kasihan dan tidak nyambung sama kasus penculikan bocah super moe oleh trio mesum yang salah satunya adalah pedophilia professional bernama Daemon Spade. Sekarang, Hibari nggak tahu mau ngapain (lah?)

Nggak, bohong deng.

Entah kenapa Hibari punya firasat bakal menemukan anak itu disini, di Atlantic Place.

"sekarang dengarkan aku. Jika kalian berdua melihat salah satu dari penculik itu, kalian harus secepatnya hubungi aku. Mengerti?"

"aa…anu, kami harus menghubungimu kemana?" tanya Cozart sambil memain-mainkan pipi anaknya. Sementara si anak protes dan menggigit tangan papanya (anjir….=_=;)

"14022. KFC pesan antar." Kata Hibari. "ya nggak lah! Pake Blackberry messenger dong!"

"bbm?" tanya Cozart syok.

"helo…welcome to the future. Masih jaman pake handy talkie?"

Cozart menggumam dalam hati, "benar-benar polisi yang aneh."

"kakak…." Kata Enma. "penjahatnya seperti apa?"

"mereka ada tiga orang. Dua diantaranya sekilas seperti buah-buahan."

"buah-buahan?" ulang Enma.

"iyee." Kata Hibari. "nanas dan semangka."

"oke…." Enma mengeluarkan bb Dakota dari dalam kantongnya. Dasar anak artis, masih bocah aja udah pake bb. "kakak, bagi PIN-nya, dong."

Hibari menatap Enma. ia mengambil bb Dakotanya Enma. Cozart juga menyodorkan bb-nya ke Hibari. Setelah sekian lama, Hibari berkata dengan sangat inosen.

"tapi gue nggak pake bb."

Krik

Krik

GUBRAAAK!

Kedua bapak dan anak metal itu sweatdrop segede mesin cuci dengan kepala dilantai.

[kita kembali ke bujang buah bahagia]

Daemon Spade masuk kedalam Atlantic Place dengan sangat bernafsu. Yaelah, kita semua juga tau si semang—maksud gue Daemon Spade itu apa-apa selalu pake birahi. Yang jelas, para readers lebih baik jauh-jauh (terutama bagi kalian kawula pria). Salah-salah nanti kalian bisa bunting (lha?). Tidak jauh beda, Mukuro ikut masuk dengan buru-buru. Tujuan utamanya adalah departemen store dan toilet pria. Kenapa? Karena sumpelan idungnya udah mulai bocor(?). Sementara Byakuran, yang paling mirip manusia diantara dua buah tropis kita yang bahagia masuk kedalam Atlantic Place dan berubah menjadi _overexcited_ ketika melihat sebuah panggung. Dan tanpa diduga ia mulai menari-nari ala girlsband ketika mendengar suara music dari lagunya cherr*belle. Mungkin kita semua nggak tahu kalo Byakuran nggak lulus audisi pemilihan personel JKT 48. Tapi sekarang kita udah tahu karena author mulai membocorkan rahasia pribadi.

"nufufufufu….nggak usah bikin malu, Byakuraaaaan!" kata Daemon Spade, mengambil Byakuran yang lagi asik-asiknya joget dengan scythe kesayangannya, dan kemudian si Byakkun yang malang digampar bolak-balik dengan sangat tidak manusiawi seperti sedang menjalani ospek tentara angkatan rawa-rawa (?)

"iih….Spade jahat. Spade pedo!" teriak Byakuran tidak terima.

PLAK!

Pipi Byakuran berubah jadi IJO, sodara-sodara! (gaje? Emang!)

"pedonya nggak perlu disebuuuuut!" geram Spade sambil membanting-banting Byakuran seperti adonan pempek. Walaupun author yakin kalo bikin pempek nggak perlu dibanting-banting.

"kufu…." Kata Mukuro. "kufufufufu….."

Nggak jelas? EMAAAANG!

Alaude: capslock woy

"lu ngapain sih?" tanya Spade penasaran. Mukuro yang idungnya masih disumpelpun masih bisa mengalirkan darah segar sederas banjir yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi di bilangan Jakarta utara dan sekitarnya. Si kepala nanas itupun menunjuk sesuatu.

Anak teka lima tahun. Mukanya kawaii dan moe. Lagi lari-lari gaje. Beberapa pria yang dilewatinya tepar seketika dengan hidung berdarah. Rambutnya ngibas-ngibas dengan gerakan lambat.

"SUNSLIK, cuma gopek!"

Coret bagian terakhir.

Butuh lima belas menit bagi mereka berdua untuk sadar bahwa bocah moe itu adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi.

SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI, BUNG!

Oiya, kenapa berdua? Soalnya Byakuran sudah tak sadarkan diri karena terlalu banyak ditampolin.

"ITU TSUNA! KEJAAAARRR!" jerit Daemon Spade. Ia dan mukuropun mengejar. Bagaimana Byakkun? Dia (masih) tepar tak sadarkan diri dan ditinggal begitu saja. Salah seorang klining serpis Atlantic Place menyodok kepalanya dengan sapu—dikirain gumpelan kantong plastic putih. Setelah diidentifikasi bergerak, sang klining serpis pun lari tunggang langgang. Dia tidak pernah kembali.

Oh, Byakuran tampaknya sudah bangun.

Ia menyipitkan matanya. Kedua buah tropis teman sejawatnya tengah mengejar-ngejar seorang anak yang kawaii dan moe. Setelah tiga puluh menit menatap, Byakuran akhirnya berseru panik.

"itu TSUNAAAA!"

Author: TELAAAAAAATTTT!

"nufufufufu….." kata Daemon

"kufufufufu…." Kata Mukuro

"kyaaaa…ada om nanas!" kata Tsuna. Dan diapun berlari lebih cepat.

"baby I need you, need you, need you so much….." kata Byakuran.

"serong kanaaaaaan, serong kiriiii, maen serong wa'aaaaaaaa aseeeeek!" kata Cozart.

Lah?

Tolong robek dua bagian terakhir.

Jadi, di sebuah mall tidak beruntung bernama Atlantic Place tengah terjadi kejar-kejaran beruntun. Antara Tsuna dikejar Daemon dan Mukuro, Byakuran mengejar dua rekannya, dan Syahrini yang mengejar David Beckam(?), dan Giotto yang mengejar-ngejar cintanya author. Dua diantara kejar-kejaran itu beneran terjadi di fic ini. Salah satu kejar-kejaran ditonton author dari salah satu acara infotaiment dan yang terakhir hanyalah khayalan author semata.

Iya, saya tahu. Pasti reader semua didepan gadged masing-masing bingung dan tidak menyangka bagaimana Tsuna bisa tahu kalau dirinya diculik. Karena ini adalah keadaan darurat (?) anggap saja si Tsuna udah tahu.

"kali ini kau takkan lepas, anak kecil!" kata Daemon murka. Mungkin saking marahnya jambul semangka keramatnya berubah warna jadi item muda.

"WAAAAAA! SILUMAN SEMANGKAAAAAAAA!" Tsuna menjerit-jerit panik. Dengan akal yang udah kepepet, si Tsu-chan akhirnya memutuskan memasuki sebuah supermarket besar dan mulai bersembunyi. Dua buah tropis itupun mengikutinya.

"dimana bocah uke itu?" geram Daemon sebal.

"mending kita mencar aja." Usul Mukuro, yang tumben-tumbennya ngomong bener. Spade menganggukkan kepala (semangka)nya dan merekapun berpencar.

[kita lihat tim ceria Inspektur Hibari]

Enma, si anak tujuh tahun super metal yang membantu Inspektur Hibari dalam mencari seorang anak bernama Tsunayoshi tiba didepan sebuah supermarket besar. ia terdiam sejenak. Karena merasa haus, ia memutuskan cari minum kedalam sana.

Enma: author-san mau apa?

Author: hee? Nggak usah, Enma-kun. Aku nggak haus.

Enma: santai aja. Ini bukan duit aku kok

Author: 0___0

Akhirnya bocah metal itu menuju ke refrigerator raksasa dimana berbotol-botol minuman terpajang. Karena ia merasa haus, akhirnya dia mengambil lemon water. Ketika ia mau bayar, Enma melihat sesuatu bergerak-gerak di rak bagian alat kebersihan. Si anak metal itupun mengintip dan melihat sesuatu yang sangat membuatnya shock.

_Apa itu semangka? _

_Tapi kenapa semangka adanya di kepala? _

_Wah, semangkanya merayaaaap!_

_Kira-kira dia ngapain, yaaa?_

Mungkin begitulah gambaran kata-kata yang ada dikepala Enma.

Tanpa ragu, si Enma menghampiri si bujang buah tersebut dan berjongkok disebelahnya. Lemon waternya belum dibayar. Antriannya rame sama ibu-ibu rempong yang belanja bulanan.

"nufufufufufu…"

"OM!" panggil Enma dengan sangat inosennya.

Daemonpun menoleh.

JLEB!

Rasanya ada linggis yang menancap dikepala Daemon. Mungkin anak ini tidak tahu kalau usia Spade masih 25 tahun. Tapi toh anak itu masih tujuh tahun. Kalo dia panggil si semangka dengan sebutan om ya bener juga.

"oya..oya…." kata Daemon, yang bingung juga sejak kapan ada cecunguk yang ikut jongkok disebelanya. "kamu siapa dan ngapain disini, dek?"

"iseng aja." Jawab Enma lagi. Oh, kenapa dia sangat inosen, teman-teman?

"oh." Kata Daemon. "terus kamu ngapain masih disini?"

"aku cuma mau nanya sih om." Kata si Enma dengan pedenya. "itu semangka, ya? kok semangkanya dibawa-bawa dikepala?"

JLEB! JLEB!

Kalau tadi ada linggis sebatang nancep dikepalanya si Daemon, mungkin kali ini ada tiga lusin golok yang nancep dikepalanya yang eksotik itu. Oh my goat, man! Dimanapun dia berada, pertanyaan itu selalu menyertainya. Kasian, emang. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Emang susah hidup dengan keadaan tidak normal. Apalagi kalau kita tidak terima kenyatan.

"nufufufu…." Kata Daemon. "kamu ini kecil-kecil kepo, ya?"

"biasa laaaah!" kata Enma. ia menepok-nepok pundak si om semangka yang sedang depresi dengan oh-gila-lu-santai-banget "namanya juga anak-anak, suka becanda."

Lalu si Enma kabur. Tidak lupa sebelum kabur dia bayar lemon waternya dan bbm ke papanya (gatau gimana caranya. Anggap aja dia bisa)

_PING!_

_Papa…..aku ketemu orang yang palanya kayak semangkaaaaa_

Lima belas detik kemudian Cozart membalas bbm anaknya.

_Dimana?_

Enma menoleh ke belakang. Si om semangka masih mengejarnya. Entah kesel karena dicengin anak kecil, atau napsu pengen ngeraep karena si Enma unyu banget.

_Dibelakang. Ngejar-ngejar aku._

_Papaaaaa…..toloooooonggg_

Sementara itu, Cozart bingung setengah mampus mau ngapain. Inspektur hibari menyuruhnya tenang. Ia memakan sepotong J.C* lagi dan kemudian beranjak pergi.

"eh, mau kemana? Katamu kita harus tunggu disini sampai Enma kembali, kan?" kata Cozart panic.

"kau tunggu disini. Atasanku ternyata nyusul." Kata Hibari. Diapun pergi dengan cueknya.

[sementara itu, Alaude…..]

Kalau bukan karena Giotto menyeretnya pergi kesini, Alaude tidak ingin pergi. Kadang imajinasinya yang ketinggian itu bikin dia parno sendiri. Mana mungkin sih anak teka lima tahun yang lagi diculik tiba-tiba ada di mall bergengsi. Dipikir ini kayak di pelem-pelem apa? Dan sekarang, Kombes Alaude harus jalan-jalan dengan hape nempel dikuping sambil menggerakkan matanya dengan jeli seperti kamera CCTV untuk mencari anak angkat pacarnya (baca: ukenya).

Ketika sedang males-malesan nyari, ia melihat anak teka sedang lari-lari dengan muka horror. Dibelakangnya, ada seorang cowok muda berjambul nanas yang idungnya disumpel gumpelan tisu. Butuh tiga puluh detik baginya untuk menyadari bahwa dua orang itu adalah korban dan tersangka yang diajukan pacarnya tadi pagi.

Sumpah, kacangan banget.

Jelek naskahnya, BIARIN! Yang penting mintz (lah?)

"whoa…whoa…." Alaude membungkuk dan menangkap tubuh mungil Tsuna kedalam pelukannya. Sementara, ketika pria berkepala nanas itu mendekat, ia melayangkan tinjunya dengan oh-gila-lu-nyante-banget. Sekali lagi, mukuro tepar dengan tidak elitnya. Kalau mimisan, kita sudah tidak perlu menghitungnya lagi.

"huuu…." Tsuna yang ternyata menangis menatap Alaude yang wajahnya asem itu. "om siapa?"

"Papamu mengajukan pencarian anak hilang dan aku ditugaskan mencarimu." Katanya dengan lemah lembut. "namaku Alaude."

"huu…." Tsuna masih tergugu. Suaranya masih terisak.

"mau bicara dengan papamu?"

Tsuna mengangguk lemah. Alaude menghubungkannya dengan Giotto lewat telpon.

"ya, Alaude? Ada apa?" kata Giotto disebrang telpon.

"hiks….pa…papaaa…." kata Tsuna. Dan diapun mulai menangis lagi.

"Tsu, Tsuna! Ini….ini betul kau? Kenapa kau bisa menelpon dengan ponselnya Alaude?"

"dia bersamaku, bodoh." Tambah Alaude dengan suara keras. Giotto mendesah lega.

"jangan senang dulu. Kalau kau mau keamanan anakmu terjamin, tangkap Daemon Spade untukku."

"Spade, ya?" Giotto menggumam. "okedah."

Dan teleponpun terputus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[meanwhile, papa metaaal…..]

"anak gua dimana, ya?"

Si papa metal kita, Cozart Shimon mencari anaknya yang katanya dikejar-kejar manusia semi semangka yang sekarang jadi tersangka utama penculikan anak teka lima tahun. Saat sedang keliling-keliling dirundung galau, ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

GEDEBUK!

"aaawww!" pekik mereka berdua. Keduanya pun bangun. Cozart kebetulan bangun duluan, dan dia mengulurkan tangannya pada pria pirang yang dia tabrak. Siapa dia? Readers sekalian mah pasti udah tahu.

DAN ITU ADALAH GIOTTO, PEMIRSA! AYO, DIMULAI DENGAN DUA RATUS DOLLAR SEMALAM!

Giotto: heh, bego! Lu….kenapa jadi ngelelang gue kayak gigolo? *ngeplak pala author*

Author: apa lu kata? *bolak-balik naskah* oiya. Maaf, salah naskah.

Giotto: heaaehh….. *ngelengos bete, kembali ke tekape*

"kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Cozart.

Dan Giotto memandang Cozart.

Collonelo: hampo hamiiiisen jahaaaaayyyooooooooooooo…. *tiba-tiba nongol dan bernyanyi India*

Giotto: *cengo sambil mangap kayak lele keluar dari aer*

Cozart: elaaaah! Lu kagak liat baju gue udah begini? *nabok Collonelo saking frustasinya* Gue rockstar, men! Lagunya yang METAAAAAAALLL!

Oke, mari kita ulangi adegan tadi.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Cozart.

Dan Giotto memandang Cozart.

Collonelo: kemanaaaaaaaaaa…..kemanaaaaaaaa…..kemanaaaaaa…. *nongol lagi, sambil goyang gayung*

Giotto: eeeeeeeeee…..aaaaaa! *nyamperin Collonelo, dan berjoget sule (?)*

Collonelo: kuharuuuuuuuusss….. mencariiiiiii…..kemanaaaaaaaa….., angkat tangan kananmu!

Giotto: ey! *mengangkat tangan kanan*

Collonelo: angkat kaki kirimu! Kita goyang sama saaa…..WADAO!

Cozart: elaaaah! Dikata lagunya yang metal dikit! *jambak Collonelo, jeduk-jedukin kepala Collonelo ke escalator* Jijik, tau nggak?

Oke, mari kita ulangi lagi adegan tadi.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Cozart.

Dan Giotto memandang Cozart.

Collonelo: JENG, JENG JENG! Ououououoooooo…beibeh, beibeh, beibeh, beibeh, beibeh, oooooo!

Cozart: RUSUH LU AH! *nendang pantatnya Collonelo* pegi sana! Pegi!

Collonelo: ya kan saya juga pengen eksis, gitu.

Cozart: yeee, penjak lu! Lapak gue iniiii!

Oke, mari kita ulangi lagi adegan tadi (untuk yang kesekian kalinya).

"kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Cozart.

Dan Giotto memandang Cozart.

"Co….Cozart Shimon!" pekik Giotto kaget.

"uhm…yeah?" Cozart menggedikkan kepalanya. Giotto menerima uluran tangan Cozart dan si papa metal menariknya sampai berdiri.

"GILA LO! GUE NGEFANS PARAH SAMA LO! AAAAAA…GAK NYANGKA BEUUUDDD…."

Dan Cozart cuma bisa ber-sweatdrop ria.

"bedeh…..kenapa gue jadi kayak gini!" pekiknya tiba-tiba. Giotto galau seketika. "nggak! Nggak ada waktu untuk ngefans-ngefans-an! Anak gue! Gue harus cari anak gue!"

"uhm….sori," kata Cozart. "lagi cari anaknya juga, mas?"

"iye." Katanya. "anak gue diculik lima puluh lima jam yang lalu."

Cozart mengabaikan kalimat terakhir. "anaknya teka? Lima tahun? Namanya Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"kok tahu?" tanya Giotto bingung.

"soalnya…ada inspektur aneh yang gila J.C* nyuruh gue dan anak gue nyari ntu anak."

"nggak sih." Kata Giotto kalem. "anak gue udah ketemu. Sekarang gue lagi cari cowok yang palanya kayak semangka."

"kalo gitu lu ikut gue cari anak gue!" kata Cozart ngotot. Ia menari-narik Giotto.

"eh? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Giotto bingung. "aku belum ketemu anakku sejak…."

"si penjahat yang lu bilang palanya semangka….." kata Cozart. "lagi ngejar-ngejar. Anak. Gue. Oke?"

"oooh….." kata Giotto santai. "ngobrol dong mas dari tadi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[skip time, 30 menit]

Saat sedang kehilangan harapan mencari Enma, Cozart mendengar suara aneh.

"nufufufufufu…"

Mengganggu banget, emang. Namun rasanya suara itu makin dekat.

"nufufufufufu…"

Akhirnya Cozart menoleh, mencari sumber suara.

"kenapa?" tanya Giotto.

"nggak." Cozart menaikkan pundaknya. "cuma denger ada suara-suara aneh."

"nufufufufufu…"

"PAAAAAPPPPAAAAA!"

Sontak Cozart menoleh. Dan dia mendapati anaknya berlari kearahnya. Anak berusia tujuh tahun itu dikejar-kejar oleh seorang pria dengan perawakan yang aneh. Muka aneh. Baju aneh. Suara aneh. Dan bentuk kepalanya juga aneh.

"Enma!" pekik Cozart. Ia langsung menghampiri dan membawa anaknya kedalam pelukannya. Sementara Giotto, yang hatinya telah mendidih karena kelakuan Spade, serta-merta melayangkan bogem mentah ke wajah Spade.

BUAKH!

Spadepun tersungkur. Meskipun nggak sekali gebuk pingsan, cukup meninggalkan bekas juga. Daemon Spade melihat Giotto dengan raut muka kesal, senang dan menahan nafsu. Entah yang mana, ekspresinya sama saja.

"nufu, _ciao_ Giotto." Katanya. "jadi…., aku hendak melakukan penawaran untukmu."

"penawaran?" Giotto menggeram marah. "dengan menculik anakku?"

"dengar dulu…." Spade berusaha memberikan penjelasan. "kau tahu kan, seperti di…."

"aku tak mau dengar!" sela Giotto. "aku sudah tak peduli lagi!"

"Giotto, aku…."

Giotto menghela nafas. "Spade, lo—gue, END!"

Saking shock-nya, Daemon Spade pun pingsan dengan melodramatic.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, Alaude."

Kali ini Giotto, Tsuna, Cozart, Enma, Alaude dan Hibari tengah duduk bersama di restoran pizza. Ini adalah semacam syukuran—atas kembalinya kedua anak ke pangkuan ayahnya, dan seorang fans berat yang ketemu sama idolanya. Meskipun bukan J.C*, Hibari tetap ikut. Dia cuma minum Italian soda, dan makan tiga porsi pasta karena mumpung bossnya yang bayar. Sementara Tsuna dan Enma makan pizza dengan pepperoni, bawang Bombay, paprika, daging sapi cincang dan lelehan keju mozzarella dengan sangat lahap.

"sudah tugasku." Jawab Alaude santai. Dia menggigit pizza-nya.

"dan akhirnya bagaimana tiga penjahat itu?" tanya Cozart. Dia sendiri memesan lasagna, dan memakannya pelan-pelan.

"bagaimana, Inspektur?" tanya Alaude bangga.

"rebes." Jawab Hibari pendek. Walopun sekarang bibirnya tidak lagi berlumur cokelat donat J.C*, tetapi saus tomat Del M*nte

"eh, tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka bisa terlibat dalam situasi seperti ini." Kata Cozart. "kau tahu? Memang sulit. Tapi konyol, dan seru juga."

"anakmu dikejar-kejar pedophilia, dan kau senang?" tanya Giotto shock. "imposibel."

"nggak gitu-gitu amat, sih." Cozart tertawa. "tapi boleh, kan? Kalau Enma sering main dengan Tsuna. Jadwalku padat sekali. Dan kasihan juga kalau Enma harus kubawa-bawa terus."

"aku tidak keberatan menjaga Enma, kok." Kata Giotto. "lagipula pasti asyik kalau punya teman baik, kan, Tsu-chan?"

"iya, papaaa!" kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum, meskipun bibirnya berlumur saus tomat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya Tsuna kembali ke pelukan Papa Giotto. Tambahan, dia punya teman baru—dan menjadi sohib dari ayah-anak super metal dan hidup bahagia selamanya.

THE END

Jelek endingnya?

BIARIN! Yang penting mintz! (?)

Wawawawawa…

Ciao, all readers!

Fiuh, akhirnya Tsuna's Day Out kelar juga. Seperti biasa, saya selalu mengecewakan reader semua dengan chapter yang pendek dan ending yang (kelewat) jelek untuk genre lawak. Habisnya, menurutku…..kalau fic lawak panjang-panjang nanti efek komedinya jadi berkurang

….hontouni gomen nasai….m(_ _)m

Untuk sekarang aku mau fokus ke fic gore untuk cerita bersambung. Untuk genre lawak seperti ini, mungkin akan saya terbitkan sesering mungkin dalam bentuk oneshoot. Mohon doanya, all readers! Semoga selera humor saya kembali terasah sehingga setajam, SILET!

*JENG….JENG JENG JENG JEEEENGG….*

Giotto: bego, lu! Ini bukan infoteimen. *noyor pala author dengan songongnya*

Author: hai, akang Giotto! Review dulu dong…..gimana ceritanya?

Giotto: gembel.

Author: *mangap gak percaya* TEGAAAA!

Alaude: emang gembel kok.

Author: *mulai mewek* LEBIH TEGAAAA!

Osh! Sekian dulu! Terima kasih semuanya yang telah setia membaca dan menunggu apdetan Tsun's Day Out yang ngalor ngidul karena authornya (sok) sibuk.

Thanks for reading, all.

Fajrikyoya


End file.
